


twinstinct.

by zenrei



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath of Violence, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major Character Injury, Past Child Abuse, ray route spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-03-17 06:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13653624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zenrei/pseuds/zenrei
Summary: He thought he’d never have to return to this place. Saeran was certain he’d spent more time within that closet than out during his childhood. He placed his trembling hand on the knob and turned.“...Saeran?”





	1. bad end.

**Author's Note:**

> !! RAY ROUTE SPOILERS !!
> 
> i hated how ray's route ended so i decided to write my own. sorry (not sorry lol)
> 
> second chapter will be the actual happy ending, it branches like the game would.

The house was eerily silent aside from the idle comments made by the RFA members about the condition of the place. Saying that the house had seen better days wasn’t applicable; Saeran had never seen it well kept or anywhere close to clean. It still somehow looked worse from when he had last seen it. It’d been years since he’d seen this place. Those horrible memories made here were finally beginning to fade. Seeing it all again was nothing less than suffocating. 

MC noticed that Saeran’s grip on their hand intensified ever since they both approached the house, but they were certain he was cutting off circulation for both of them at this point. They opened their mouth to say something to him, to insist that they take him out to get some fresh air, but the fearful expression on his face made the words die in their throat. He looked absolutely horrified, and that was him trying to mask how much this was affecting him.

Saeran could envision every moment from his childhood spent here. They all seemed to meld together into a murky puddle of despair inducing memories. Countless days were wasted wishing for a better life, to attend school like other children, for his brother to return. His hand clutched at his heart. It was too much all at once. He thought being with MC would make him strong enough to handle coming back here, but it was another delusion created in an effort to prove his worth to himself. 

His wide eyes scanned the room, his mind rapidly replaying the events unfolded here. His gaze eventually lands on the closet in the corner of the room. He released their hand as quickly as he had grasped it once they were in the car with everyone. 

“Saeran, hey. Are you--” MC stopped themselves when they realized he wasn’t listening, placing their hand gingerly on his arm. He took step after shaky step away from them, a puzzled expression on their face as they look towards where he was going. The.. closet?

Zen and Jumin had at least stopped bickering for the time being, everyone hesitant on touching anything in the house. They simply observed, feeling less hopeful by the minute that there would be anything here leading to Saeyoung. There were no belongings here, no furniture, anything. They knew Saeran didn’t really want everyone’s pity at a time like this, but they could just tell from the look on everyone’s faces that they were appalled that someone was heartless enough to make the twins live like this.

Saeran’s breathing had become labored as he forced himself to inch toward the closet. Everything in him wanted him to tuck tail and run, to escape from this place and never look back. He wanted to place these memories behind him, but it was much easier said than done. Instinct was drawing him towards the door, no matter how badly he was shuddering with fear. He thought he’d never have to return to this place. Saeran was certain he’d spent more time within that closet than out during his childhood. He placed his trembling hand on the knob and turned.

“...Saeran?” 

Time felt like it slowed to a stop. Saeran’s breathing hitched on a gasp, his eyes widening with bewilderment and terror. He opened his mouth to speak, and yet no sound came out. He hadn’t even planned any words to say, too frightened to do anything but fall to his knees. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice told him not to get his dress pants dirty, but the situation at hand was more important. 

There was no doubt in his mind that the man tied up and left to rot in this tiny closet is Saeyoung.

The younger twin wanted to speak; he had so much to say, but no strength to get it out. A cold shudder ran through him as he took in the sight. Saeyoung had yet to move, his head hung low. His legs were bound with rope around the ankles, his wrists suffering the same fate behind him. His shirt and pants were ripped in several places to reveal cuts and lacerations untreated and coated with dried blood. Saeran carefully tilted his head up, choking on his intake of breath at the sight of his brother so beaten and bruised. Even his mouth was duct taped, dried rivulets of blood from his nose cascading down from his nostrils. He’d yet to crack his eyes open, to meet his younger brother’s gaze with those bright golden eyes he longed to see. Saeran belatedly realized his glasses were missing--

“Guys! I found Seven’s glasses! They’re um, just the frames, they’re missing the actual glasses part… Why is everyone so quiet?” Yoosung’s voice quickly lost his characteristic enthusiasm. He took a few careful steps closer to see what everyone has their eyes locked on. MC spared him a glance before turning their gaze back to the matter at hand. The RFA was shocked into silence. 

Jumin was the first to look away; Saeran’s reaction and the glimpse of Saeyoung’s red hair was confirmation enough for him. He turned his head and closed his eyes, inhaling and exhaling deeply. He tugged rather irritably at the cuff of his shirt as the reality of the situation washed over him. 

Zen was the first to make a sound, a loud gasp followed by a quieter one from Jaehee. He had stepped closer to inspect how bad of a condition Saeyoung was in, but was stopped in his tracks by a hand on his shoulder. Any other time he would’ve swatted Jumin’s hand away, but the silent suggestion to stay back was a wise one. Consequently, Zen held out his arm to prevent Yoosung from stepping closer as well. Jaehee considered speaking up to keep Yoosung from seeing this, but it was too late by the time they had all noticed him. 

Yoosung slapped both hands over his mouth to muffle a sudden mix of a gasp and a sob. The rest of the members were afraid of making any noise, hoping for the best but expecting the worst. 

Saeran was shaking like a leaf at this point, cupping Saeyoung’s face in his trembling hands. 

He’s cold to the touch. 

Saeran called his brother’s name over and over. His voice shook with increased urgency each time his other half’s name left his lips.

There’s no response.


	2. good end.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the good end I unfortunately kept everyone waiting for TwT enjoy!

“...Saeran?” 

Time felt like it slowed to a stop. Saeran’s breathing hitched on a gasp, his eyes widening with bewilderment and terror. He opened his mouth to speak, and yet no sound came out. He hadn’t even planned any words to say, too frightened to do anything but fall to his knees. Somewhere in the back of his mind a voice told him not to get his dress pants dirty, but the situation at hand was more important. 

There was no doubt in his mind that the man tied up and left to rot in this tiny closet is Saeyoung.

The younger twin wanted to speak; he had so much to say, but no strength to get it out. A cold shudder ran through him as he takes in the sight. Saeyoung had yet to move, his head hung low. His legs were bound with rope around the ankles, his wrists suffering the same fate behind him. His shirt and pants were ripped in several places to reveal cuts and lacerations untreated and coated with dried blood. Saeran carefully tilted his head up, choking on his intake of breath at the sight of his brother so beaten and bruised. Even his mouth was duct taped, dried rivulets of blood from his nose cascading down from his nostrils. 

Saeran knew from previous experience that his prayers to God fell upon deaf ears. However, as he whispered _“Please, God, let him be alive,”_ over and over, those bright, golden eyes he longed to see cracked open. 

Everyone was stunned into silence.

Saeyoung blinked a few times before he could will himself to even look up, expecting the worst. His vision was already blurry without his glasses; the situation only made seeing more difficult than ever. He hadn’t seen the light of day for God knows how long, and it took him quite a few moments to force his eyes to focus on the person kneeling in front of him. He couldn’t recognize who it was from sight alone. His intuition told him it wasn’t someone here to hurt him; it was someone who knew him more than anyone.

Without a word spoken yet, the younger twin carefully-- as carefully as one could-- peeled the duct tape from his brother’s mouth. A weak shudder wracked Saeyoung’s damaged body, and as soon as the tape was past his lips he sucked in a painful gush of air. The sound cut through the silence of the room like a knife, and if Saeyoung weren’t in such excruciating pain he’d feel the heavy weight of silence too. Saeran discarded the tape so he could hesitantly, as if he wasn’t even sure this was what he wanted to do, cup his brother’s face in his shaky, calloused hands. 

The result was the most painful, dry sob Saeran’s heard in his life. 

Saeran would have thought Saeyoung was upset to see him of all people if it weren’t for what the older twin said next.

“I’m sorry,” Saeyoung rasped with what very little energy he still possessed. Saeran’s lips parted to answer when an excited voice rang throughout the room.

“Guys! I found Seven’s glasses! They’re um, just the frames, they’re missing the actual glasses part… Why is everyone so quiet?” Yoosung’s voice quickly lost his characteristic enthusiasm. He took a few careful steps closer to see what everyone had their eyes locked on. MC spared him a glance before turning their gaze back to the matter at hand. The RFA was shocked into silence. 

Jumin was the first to act; he’d seen enough to know what to do. Within seconds he was already on the line with emergency responders from C&R. 

Zen was the first to make a sound, a loud gasp followed by a quieter one from Jaehee. He had stepped closer to inspect how bad of a condition Saeyoung was in, but was stopped in his tracks by a hand on his shoulder. Any other time he would’ve swatted Jumin’s hand away, but the silent suggestion to stay back was a wise one. Consequently, Zen held out his arm to prevent Yoosung from stepping closer as well. Jaehee considered speaking up to keep Yoosung from seeing the horrible shape Saeyoung was in, but it was too late by the time they had all noticed him. 

Yoosung slapped both hands over his mouth to muffle a mix of a gasp and a sob. Saeyoung was alive, sure, but for how much longer? The image of him so beaten and _broken_ contrasted so heavily with what the RFA knew him as. 

“Stop,” Saeran’s voice wavered much more than he’d like, “don’t talk right now.” Saeran’s words catch the RFA by surprise, even Jumin, causing him to pause briefly in his call requesting paramedics to the house immediately. He swiftly ended the call, having already said everything that needed to be said. “You can tell me how sorry you are later,” Saeran swallowed thickly, “when you’re not on the verge of dying.” 

Saeyoung’s response was subtle, not having much energy for a reaction other than glancing between his brother’s eyes. His vision was blurry, so much more so than just not having his glasses would warrant. 

They both had so many questions for the other, but Saeran tried to reassure himself that Saeyoung would make it long enough for them to discuss things when they’re both ready. If it weren’t for the dire situation Saeran likely wouldn’t have approached his brother so quickly and directly. He was so unsure of every word and movement he made, knowing how much it was going against everything he was told to think and feel the past few years. 

This really was Saeyoung, his other half. Saeran couldn’t bring himself to truly hate him now if he tried.

Trembling hands worked to untie the rope around Saeyoung’s ankles; the situation was painfully similar to when they were kids. Their mother would leave Saeran tied up for hours, sometimes days, and Saeyoung was the only one strong and smart enough to undo the knot. Saeran would’ve felt bitter about it back then if he knew how to feel anger or malice. He only feels desperation now to have that same caring big brother back. Saeran knew that Saeyoung would still do the same for him in a heartbeat. 

He struggled but managed to pull the rope loose, leaning forward to do the same for Saeyoung’s wrists. The sudden closeness would have both of them feeling uncomfortable if it were anyone but each other in such close proximity. As Saeran worked to undo the knot in such low light and an odd position, he let his cheek rest against Saeyoung’s. Even through all the pain and suffering Saeyoung had just endured, he felt like this was finally the light at the end of the tunnel.

Saeran wanted to tell Saeyoung as soon as he could ensure both of their safety that he’d hunt down whoever did this to him, but he knew that was a part of the old Saeran talking. He knew that what he truly wanted was simply their safety and a normal, peaceful life together from now on. A life without any more trauma inducing events, without evil adults crushing their dreams without a second thought. It was within their grasp now.

Through what felt like sheer determination, Saeran pulled the rope from the knot and freed his brother’s hands. Saeyoung sighed softly with relief, his arms and legs able to relax for the first time in days. Albeit hesitant at first, Saeran wrapped his arms around his brother in the gentlest hug he could manage. One hand held his brother’s back while the other caressed Saeyoung’s hair with instinctual tenderness for the twin he held so dear to him. It took a tremendous amount of strength, but Saeyoung was able to return the hug the best he could by loosely wrapping his arms around Saeran’s lower back. It didn’t take long for Saeyoung to feel the familiar tremble in his brother’s frame as his eyes welled up with tears.

“Please… Promise me you won’t leave again, promise me you’ll make it and we can live happily like we always dreamed of as kids…” 

Saeyoung’s voice was quiet as the ambulance sirens outside grew louder. “I promise.”


End file.
